Peridot/Image Gallery
Official Arts General chara21 peridot.jpg|Official artwork. PERIDODOD.png|Official artwork. 2 2 HAS US IN ITS WRATH.jpg|Official artwork. 3 PERIDOD.jpg|Peridot's old artwork. Co3N8tGUAAEOrqI.jpg|Peridot in magazine scans. LINE stickers 182.png|Peridot hugs Labra. PeridotP(5).png|Peridot is here! Jewelpet Different Poses of Peridot.jpg|Peridot's concept for the first series. Jewelpet.full.453917.jpg|Peridot & her friends on the 13th DVD cover for the first series. jewelpet_-_07.jpg|Peridot on the 7th DVD cover for the first series. F0201590 155595.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Idol outfit concepts. F0201590 15542838.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Strawberry Cafe concepts. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Perdiot.png|Render of Perdiot. Jewelpet Sunshine Peridot.jpg|Peridot's character concept in Jewelpet Sunshine. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco Jewelpet Happiness Lady Jewelpet Misc. Perdiot-LJP.jpg|Running Peridot. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet rit_21.gif|Peridot after being awakened. FIGHT.png|Peridot fighting with Kohaku. KOHAKU SNEEZES ON PERIDOT.png|Kohaku sneezes on Peridot. PERIDOT BATHING.png|Peridot in the sun. Jp06.jpg|Full photo of Peridot bathing. PERIDOT SHOCK.PNG|Peridot is shocked with Prase and Rin. Singng Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot singing with Milky and Luna. images (10).jpg|Peridot's debut appearance in episode 12. WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YUO KNOW I SHIP THIS.PNG|Peridot serving in the Strawberry Cafe. PERIDOT AND HER MICROPHONE ROUTINE.JPG|Peridot and her microphone. 2 IS CUTE.jpg|Peridot's order. PERIDOTS.png|Peridot dancing. PERIDOTS3.png|Peridot speaking into her microphone. PERIDOTS5.png|Peridot spinning. PERIDOTS7.png|Posing Peridot. PERIDOTS8.png|Posing Peridot. 2 PERIDOTS10.png|Peridot crying. PERIDOTS12.png|"Ok! Come on!" PERIDOTS13.png|Peridot is sad. PERIDOTS16.png|Peridot, Milky & Luna, the Idol Group. PERIDOTS17.png|Peridot sings. PERIDOTS18.png|Peridot dances with Luna & Milky. PERIDOTS19.png|Peridot & Ruby, the Idols. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ images (9).jpg|Peridot's first appearance in the second season. Peridot and Labra Scared.jpg|Peridot is as scared as Labra, too. Peridot in the opening.jpg|Peridot as shown in the opening sequence along with the other Jewelpets. Peridot and Milky.jpg|Peridot & Milky. jewelpet22.jpg|Peridot in a frame. PeridotP(2).png|Peridot. image002ll.jpg|Peridot holding stars. bandicam 2016-05-06 09-46-43-453.jpg|Mad Peridot. bandicam 2012-04-29 15-39-05-981(1).JPG|Peridot with her paws on her hips. 002 (1).JPG|Nervous Peridot. bandicam 2012-04-29 15-12-11-372(1).JPG|Peridot looking up. Jewelpet Sunshine Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Peridot and Kanon giving flowers to Hinata. 525326 490855137647920 458486146 n.jpg|Peridot loves the Ballet Dancer lessons. Gone Skating.jpg|"I gotta make it!" Peridot and Saphi.jpg|Peridot & Sapphie. Peridot as a maid.jpg|Peridot as a maid. Peridot Jewel Pod.jpg|She loves taking photos. Peridot Skating.jpg|"Let's Spin!" Sitting up front.jpg|Peridot as shown sitting front of Sapphie. Waving.jpg|Peridot waving. Computer.jpg|Peridot & Sapphie. Get that bird.jpg|"I got the bird for dinner!" On the fence.png|Peridot on the fence. With Ruby and Labra.jpg|Peridot, Ruby & Labra. Pictures.jpg|"Another picture for my collection!" Upset.jpg|Peridot feels upset. PERIIDOD.jpg|Peridot with a Jewel Pod. 2 IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL.jpg|Peridot's new Jewel Pod. 2 1 3.jpg|Milky & Peridot. 296787_10151216277986410_772485463_n.jpg|Peridot falls down. tv1302915028998.jpg|Peridot's eyes. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't Fall!!! Peridot's_Blush.jpg|Peridot blushed. peri0723.jpg|Peridot the spy. 2_GOT.jpg|Peridot is focused at something. 2_WANTS_ATTENTION.jpg|Sad Peridot. 2_ISNT_PERIDOT.jpg|Joyful Peridot. 2_ISNT_MAD.jpg|Annoyed Peridot. Peridot_cutie.jpg|Excited Peridot. Tumblr_m31u324CRy1ruqozro1_500.gif|Peridot looked up. (Animated) 2_DIDNT_DO_ANYTHING_WRONG.png|Fascinated Peridot. 386650_172345706197284_1677734481_n.jpg|Peridot sitting on the window frame. 20110828201021efa.jpg|Peridot on the run. jps36_000076117.jpg|Wailing Peridot. RwblQ.jpg|Cheerful Peridot.p l2sRA.jpg|Peridot & Hinata. 1328315914422.jpg|Peridot in a shopping bag costume. 2015-11-15 22-40-06-679.jpg|Peridot blushing. 20160218083743.gif|Peridot spin. (Animated) Jewelpet Kira☆Deco In a plane.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 99999.jpg|Peridot in her private plane. 2 IS LOW QUALITY.jpg|Peridot and her Jewel Pod. (Tail mistake) 1337380104060.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 2 1355610527853s.jpg|Peridot is feeling cold! 1356149118-4147312556_l.jpg|Peridot, Ruby & Pink. Jewel Town.png|Peridot in the streets; next to Topaz and Milky. Jewelpet Happiness 2 KNOWS HOW TO BE COOL.jpg|Peridot realizes something. Peridot(31).jpg|Peridot is casting her magic! image006.jpg|Happy Peridot. image008.jpg|Wailing Peridot. BjFGW.jpg|Peridot's back. Winter_zpsofov4xim.jpg|Peridot & friends. W4m9HYT.png|Peridot with a cup of egg custard and an envelope on both of her hands. rrw.png|Fortune-teller Peridot. IMG_1575.JPG|Peridot in the ending. Lady Jewelpet Peridot(39).jpg|Peridot looks touched. BygCp50CcAA-xEh.jpg|Peridot looks touched.2 2 IS HIGH.jpg|Peridot winks. Momona & Peridot).jpg|Momona & Peridot. Peridot.png|Peridot peeking. 1100641F46541CE2B9FB090476398179497B64-A5E7-3E3C-3636-BBD4C02AC4B8.jpg|Peridot's arrival. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Peridot(40).jpg|Peridot in the opening. Human Ruby and the Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot in the opening. (Full picture) Untitled88.png|Peridot in the preview for Episode 15. Untitled2.png|Peridot in the preview for Episode 15. 2 MAGICALCHANGE1.PNG|Peridot talking on the phone. MAGICALCHANGE2.png|"Hi! How are you? Oh yeah! Very good! Goodbye!" MAGICALCHANGE3.png|Peridot is fascinated. MAGICALCHANGE4.png|Peridot is nervous... MAGICALCHANGE5.png|Peridot brings a basket of sushi. MAGICALCHANGE6.png|Peridot is happy. MAGICALCHANGE7.png|Luna finds Peridot suspicious. MAGICALCHANGE8.png|Embarrassed Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE9.png|Sneaky Peridot... MAGICALCHANGE10.png|Crying Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE11.png|Peridot spots a hungry cat. MAGICALCHANGE12.png|Peridot feeds the hungry cat. MAGICALCHANGE13.png|Peridot feels guilty. MAGICALCHANGE14.png|Peridot crying. MAGICALCHANGE15.png|Peridot wiping her tears. MAGICALCHANGE16.png|Luna & Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE17.png|Peridot phone-calling. MAGICALCHANGE18.png|Peridot is shocked. MAGICALCHANGE19.png|Peridot looking at something. MAGICALCHANGE20.png|Peridot understands her boss. MAGICALCHANGE21.png|Peridot about to eat her sushi. MAGICALCHANGE22.png|Peridot promised not to! MAGICALCHANGE23.png|Peridot is brave. MAGICALCHANGE24.png|Peridot carrying a bag of sushi. MAGICALCHANGE25.png|Peridot looking down. MAGICALCHANGE26.png|Peridot eating sushi with a pack of stray kittens. MAGICALCHANGE27.png|Peridot feels upset. MAGICALCHANGE28.png|Peridot feels upset. 2 MAGICALCHANGE29.png|Peridot crying again... MAGICALCHANGE30.PNG|Peridot feels better now. MAGICALCHANGE31.png|Peridot will improve the Sushi! MAGICALCHANGE32.png|"Hey boss! Never give up!" MAGICALCHANGE33.png|Peridot looks up to her Boss. MAGICALCHANGE37.png|Peridot ate sushi again!! MAGICALCHANGE38.png|Peridot flying with Ruby. CJmCjYhUsAAIOng.jpg|Scared Peridot. CJp3cTiVEAAHGKz.jpg|Brave-looking Peridot. imagewr.jpg|Peridot can't get away from her work. imagell.jpg|Peridot being lift up. imagemd.jpg|Peridot having butterflies in her stomach. ifmagez.jpg|Teary-eyed Peridot. imvvagex.jpg|Peridot delivering sushi. Human Form MAGICALCHANGE34.png|Peridot as a human. Human Peridot 5.jpg|Peridot with a slight smile. Human Peridot 1.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. Human Peridot 3.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 2 Human Peridot 2.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 3 Human Peridot.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 4 Human Peridot 4.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 5 Human Peridot 7.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 6 Human Peridot 6.jpg|A green butterfly on Peridot's chest. 1437147962451.gif|Peridot during the transformation (Animated) MAGICALCHANGE35.png|Peridot holding a wooden spoon. MAGICALCHANGE36.png|Peridot creating sushi. Human Peridot making some sushis faster.jpg|Perido making sushis way fast. Peridot Human pose.png|Peridot Human pose. Peridot Human pose 2.png|Peridot Human pose.2 Pimagec.jpg|Peridot dancing. Human Peridot dancing 1.jpg|Peridot dancing. 2 JPMC_34_6.jpg|WOW Peridot Misc. Images Peridot toy.png|A Peridot toy released in Europe. Peridot charm toy.jpg|A Peridot toy from Europe. contents03_33.gif|Peridot's game info. PERIDOT PL.JPG|Peridot plushie. PERIDOT TOYS.JPG|Peridot toy. 2 IS OKAY.gif|Peridot in-game. B2unV7GCUAAlSw7.jpg|Peridot doll. Garnet Sapphie and Peridot.PNG|Garnet, Sapphie and Peridot in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets